random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Warcraft - Return of the Ancients/Changelog
NOTE: I copied my idea over from the WoWWikia and then the Random-ness Wikia to here. This is the original structure of the main page before I made it into an actual wiki-like article. World of Warcraft: Return of the Ancients by Squirrel719 (Formerly Squirrel71) *The second coming of the Burning Legion happens, three titans return to the world in order to defend Azeroth and outland. They come out of portals from Un'Goro Crater, Sholazar Basin and Western Trisfial Glades. The alliance and horde gather around the portals in shock, all the main leaders of the races are present. After they find out about the legion's return, they go to where the titans detected the demons: Bonfire mangrooves, West Silthlius, Silverleaf Grove, Frostfire isles, Domain City, Sparrow Plains are discovered. Quinthidara and Malsara hills are re-explored by the blood elves. The gnomes and goblins do a mining contest in Moonglade to get to Bonfire Mangrooves, however the night elves and tauren druids are worried about the conflict between factions. Due to the iron horde rising in draenor, modern day outland is slightly modified, destroying, rebuilding some towns, outland also erodes slightly and the south of hellfire peninsula is growing a jungle. The world needs as much help as it can handle, so the Ogres of Silverleaf Grove and the Panderians from the Wandering Isle join in and help. *New Capital: None, but there is a small town for new features and 100-105 things west of stonetalon peak. *New race: Ogre (neutral, at level 15 they choose which faction) *New class: Barbarian *New continent - Western outland isles (Alliance only) *Western outland consists of: Frostfire isles 100-102 (west of Blades Edge Mountains), Domain City Ruins (west of Frostifre Isles) 102-103, *New Kalimdor zones (neutral): Bonfire Mangroove 103-104 (north of Moonglade), West Sithlius (104-105.) *New Eastern Kingdom zones (ogre starting zones): silverleaf groove (1-10), sparrow plains (10-15) (between redridge mountains and silverleaf groove.) *New Eastern Kingdom zones (Level 100-103 horde): Malsara Hills, east of Ghostlands and Eversong Woods (level 100-102) and Quinthidara (102-103), The Closed Zone North of Eastern Plaguelands. *The level cap is raised to 105. *New battleground: winterspring coast, (east of winterspring) battleground is unlocked at level 50. *The Wandering Isle lands west of stonetalon mountains: new flight path added and a ramp to join Stonetalon and the Wandering Isle. *Redesigned/modified zones: Un'Goro Crater, Sithlius (now named East Sithlius), Moonglade, Redridge Mountains, Winterspring, all of burning crusade zones, Sholazar Basin, Trisfial glades, and Stonetalon Mountains. Teldrassil, Ferelas and Desolace are modified for new dungeons (see below). *Redesigned/modified maps: all of the above zones plus all capital cities and battleground maps. *Quest Notes: When level 100 is reached, a quest in Un'Goro Crater is available, the quest chain then takes you to Western Trisfial Glades (The once-closed zone west of Deathknell) it then takes you to Sholazar Basin and then Malsara hills (or Frostfire isles if you are alliance). When level 103 is reached, you go to Moonglade and you get sent in a portal to Bonfire Mangroves. *New quests for levels 55-58 are available in Moonglade which involves you helping the druids to stop the contest between the Goblins and Gnomes. The Burning Crusade zone quests are adapted and modernised to fit the new update (like what happened to the 1-60 zones in the Cataclysm update). Un'goro and Sholazar Basin Quests are also changed to fit the titan's landing event. *The spirit healers at graveyards are replaced with a horde spirit healer, and an alliance spirit healer. (The spirit healers in battlegrounds *New Event: Water Party - A water party from 12th July to 26th July. All of it's events (apart from a quest to travel through a portal in capital cities) Take place in the holiday park south of Ferelas. The grand prize is a kodo which is beige with light blue spots. *NOTE: This was created on the 1st January 2015 so this expansion is directly after Warlords of Draenor.